Endytophilia
by MissPoffyPoffin
Summary: Human AU, James P. Sullivan X Randall Boggs Endytophilia; The fetish of having sex in clothing.


Dark. It was getting very dark around the campus.

Randy sighed, Mike was out on a date with his new girlfriend.

Leaving him alone yet again, He was used to it by now. Though it was nice to have Mike for company.

Knocking. Randy turned his head, slightly shocked.

Was somebody here to see him? No, they're probably looking for Mike.

He slipped out of the bunk bed, opening the door.

James Sullivan, Or Sulley to his friends was standing at the door.

"Oh, Hey Randy! Is Mike here?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Randy's first guess was right.

He was here to see Mike, not him. Who would want to see him?

"No, He's on a date with Celia." He sighed softly. James noticed that Randy looked even more sick and upset then he normally did.

"Are you alright, Randy?" He put his large hand on his forehead.

This caused Randy to flinch away from him. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He blushed softly.

Before he knew it, Sullivan pushed his way into the room. Tugging Randy with him. "You need to lay down, Come on Randy!"

Randy blushed brightly, trying to pull away. Did he actually care about him?!

Yes, He cared about him very much.

This sent Randy's heart a flutter. "Sullivan!" He called out to him.

"Sulley." He corrected him, smiling. "I-I...Thank you." He gave a meek smile.

"Anytime, Randy." He picked the smaller male up, hoisting him into the top bunk.

"Sulley...?" Randy called to him.

"What's up?" Sullivan called back, He was sitting in a chair across the room. He wanted to watch over the small ill male. "Will you come up and lay with me? I-If you're cool with that..!" Randy was beat red. Sullivan laughed at him, Randy's heart smashed into a thousand pieces for a moment.

"Sure, Make some room!" He stood, walking over to the bed. Randy's heart was not only back in one piece, it was sending butterflies down to his stomach.

Squirming around he made room for Sullivan.

Climbing up into the top bunk with him, Sullivan gave Randy a large smile.

"Why are you wearing such a big sweater, Randy?" Sullivan tugged at the big purple sweater.

"I-I...dunno..." He thought for a moment.

"I just like it...It's super warm!"

Sullivan blushed, that was so cute. Randy was so cute.

Was he falling for the adorable little Boggs? Yes. Yes, He was.

Sullivan leaned forward, pressing his lips to Randy's softer lips. Praying that he would kiss back.

He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. To his surprise, Randy kissed back rather quickly.

Could it be that they were both waiting for this?

Was it that they were just too shy to say or do anything before?

Randy wrapped a first set of arms around his new found lover.

Then, quickly wrapping the second pair around him. He wanted this so bad, He wanted Sullivan so bad. Sullivan soon slipped that large tongue across Randy's bottom lip.

Deciding that a teasing was in order, Randy pressed his lips tighter together.

This, was what Sullivan took as a challenge.

Shoving his tongue into Randy's mouth, Sullivan swore that a few sparks few. This was amazing.

Sliding a hand up the smaller's sweater Sullivan felt Randy shiver at his touch. That was adorable, a bit too adorable. It was setting Sullivan off even more.

Randy was so cute, So...fuckable.

Sullivan wanted more. Much more from this little monster.

Randy pulled away, easily out of breath. "That...T-That was great..!" He panted softly.

That was another push for Sullivan, He felt a bulge slowing grow in his pants. "Randy...How far do you want to take this..?"

Randy didn't notice the small tent in Sullivan's pants. "Why...? D-Do you really want to go all the way with me...?" He gasped.

Sullivan blushed, taking one of Randy's four arms. Placing his hand on his now throbbing erection.

"Does this give you a clue...?" He blushed, palming himself with the others hand.

A small groan escaped his lips. Randy thought he was ready for this. He'd been waiting a long time to get to this after all. He'd bought a bottle of lube and everything!

"I..I want to do this..!" Randy said with a small hit of confidence.

This made Sullivan smile, kissing his cheek.

"Is this your first time..?" Randy nodded.

"Sweet. It's mine too." Sullivan admitted with a small hint of blush.

"R-Really...?!" Randy seemed excited that him and Sullivan were having their first time with each other. It honestly overjoyed him.

Sliding over to his dresser, Randy opened the top drawer.

A large bottle of lube. He'd made sure that he was prepared.

He did want Sullivan since the start of university.

"Whoa. That's a pretty big bottle, Randy." Sullivan called from the top bunk.

"Come down, I don't wanna break the top bunk." Randy turned, a small bulge in his own pants.

Sullivan smiled at this, Everything about Randy was adorable.

He came down from the top bunk, slipping his jacket, shirt, pants and boxers off. Randy blushed brightly, Sullivan's member was giant.

Randy felt like his own cock was pretty pathetic compared to Sullivan's cock. He gulped and watched Sullivan lay down on the bed.

He bucked his hips up, staring at Randy.

"Ready for the ride?" He smirked widely.

Randy's eyes were wide behind his glasses. He nodded, dropping his pants and boxers.

"Aren't you going to take that sweater off?" Randy had always had that fetish of wearing clothes during masturbating or having sex. It was one of his hidden kinks. "No! I wanna keep it on.." Randy blushed, shuffling around.

He lifted his sweater, giving Sullivan a nice view of his cock. "I-It's nothing compared to the size of yours."

"Shh, It's fine. Get over here already. This is painful, you know..?!"

Randy rushed over to him, gasping as he pouted the cold lube onto his hand.

He ran his fingers down the side of Sullivan's cock. Rubbing the lube onto his cock, jerking him off for a bit.

Gasping as Sullivan stole the lube from him, pouring it onto his hand and pushing him back on the bed.

Sullivan slipped two fingers inside of Randy's obviously tight hole.

Earning a buck and a moan, Sullivan was pleased.

Staring to thrust his fingers, Filling Randy with even more pleasure. Nuzzling into his nice warm sweater to try and hide his growing blush.

Pulling his fingers out, Sullivan slowly climbed on top of Randy. "Ready...?" He was trying his best to prepare him for this.

"Ready as I'll ever be, James." He giggled, eyes fluttering closed. He waited for it, and then it happened. Sullivan pushed into him.

A silent scream almost escaped his lips, Randy was trying his best to hold it in.

He broke, a scream escaped his lips. Sullivan took this as a sign to start thrusting into him like a madman.

Moan after moan was made, Soft groans. Pleads to hurry the thrusting up, screams of pleasure.

Monsters down the hall could hear their love making, But they didn't care about anybody hearing them.

Sullivan didn't care about his reputation.

All he cared about was making love to his sweet little Rand Boggs.

Two loud screams of release. Sullivan had came inside of Randy, Randy cumming all over his sweater. Not that it mattered, He had more.

More that he was going to ruin with the same cum stains.

Falling down beside him, Sullivan tugged off Randy's cum stained sweater and threw it aside.

There was no use for wearing this any longer. Though he would have liked to taste Randy's sweet cum, He'd just have to wait.

He ran a hand through Randy's purple hair. "Tonight was the best night of my entire life." Sullivan admitted.

Randy smiled and blushed. "S-Same..." His glasses fell off his face. Kissing Sullivan for the final time that night. Laying in his loving embrace, Randy didn't even notice Mike and Celia walk in on the two, naked and cum coated men.

He didn't hear Celia scream and run off, didn't hear Mike yelling at them and for Celia not to run. Quickly chasing her as the two fell into a loving, deep sleep.


End file.
